


【M00】这我可不能保证（加雷斯马洛里/詹姆斯邦德）

by Yubilin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin/pseuds/Yubilin
Summary: 如果你觉得中间缺了很长一段肉，那就对了，因为作者只能写出车头和车尾……





	【M00】这我可不能保证（加雷斯马洛里/詹姆斯邦德）

中间缺了一辆车……是的，可能还混进去奇奇怪怪的crossover和演员梗

正文：

邦德先生磨蹭着进了办公室。莫妮潘妮在外间用力替他关上门。

007马上明白他将要面对的是什么了，灰棕色的地毯被他踩了几个脏脚印。他自己还胡子拉碴灰头土脸，右肩膀上的伤口裂着，像有刀子在那儿来回切割，更别提大大小小二三十处拉伤扭伤擦伤一齐开始叫嚣。而他的长官面色红润，非常整洁，穿着白色硬领衬衫，紧紧地打着领带的领结，M眉头微蹙，坐在那张熟悉的办公桌后看一叠文件。

特工一眼就看到桌侧昨日的报纸，他脸烧起来，勉强打起精神叫道：“长官。”

“我已经向你发出警告，double-o-seven。”马洛里从厚厚的文件堆里抬起头来。

他最好的双零特工仅仅用无辜的蓝眼睛望向他。

马洛里叹了口气：“高额战损可以原谅，我们已经提前为高危任务向财政部申请预算。”

“高危任务总要冒风险，长官。您不能为此指责我。”邦德干巴巴地说。

“总有人要牺牲，但是你向我保证过，你向我保证过。”马洛里声音沉闷，他盯着特工散乱的额发叹气，“特工的目标是完成任务，不是暴露身份还成为全不列颠的娱乐头条。”MI6的长官拿起橡木桌左侧的《太阳报》掷到邦德面前，第三版面正巧铺开，一组后背照侧脸照配合着高清无码的臀部特写几乎要直愣愣戳到特工先生脸上。

“真人版‘杰森·伯恩’。”马洛里愤怒到想要下令炸平弗里特街，现在他的私人财富被全国共享，“你的臀部，近来已经取代了迈克罗夫特的弟弟在白金汉宫里披挂的床单，成为白厅的饭后谈资，更不用说白厅以外的世界了。我听说因为这几张照片的轰动效应，太阳报准备定期把三版女郎更换成男性。”

“我很抱歉，长官。”名字缩写同为JB的特工只敢乖乖低头听训，他顶着无辜的脸，正像一只迷途的羔羊。

“你当然需要抱歉。”马洛里站了起来，他比邦德还高一英寸，在这一情境下显得格外有压迫感，好像黑魔王操着蛇佬腔准备灭世。

“你把门锁上了吗？”MI6的最高长官阴郁地问。

“锁上了，长官。”特工尽力压抑语调中的兴奋，他已经半硬了。M的办公室，正是他一直以来的幻想。

“那么现在打开门，出去。”

“……”

“拜你所赐，詹姆斯，这里有十一份文件等着我赶在财政部下班前批完，四份报告要在议会情报和信息安全委员会的常务次官申斥我之前上交。”马洛里叹气道，他尝试使用严肃一些的语调，可是失败了，任谁都听得出老官僚语气中的暴躁，“现在出去，把自己收拾一下。当我下班到家，不希望你和床之间有任何阻挡我直接操你的障碍。”

他的特工愣了半秒，露出一个傻笑来，凑在他脸上急急亲了一口，扭着臀出去了。

M长官只能心塞地坐回去批文件。

……

他们的第二轮是在浴缸里结束的，邦德拖着酸软的腰勉强倒回床上。尽管马洛里已经一再小心，邦德右肩头的最大伤口还是微微淋到一点水，但是他的肌肉已经完全放松下来，不再抽搐。柔软的高支数埃及棉温柔地亲吻他的后背，特工先生和他的长官完全不去考虑他湿漉漉的头发会对床单带来多大的毁灭——被子早在他俩的第一轮中就已阵亡。

马洛里很快带回了干毛巾和药箱，熟练地擦干消毒上药包扎，而双零特工已经把自己挂在梦境边缘了。

这时候特工听到他的长官温和地说：“我原谅你，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯·邦德，大英帝国最知名的特工，加雷斯·马洛里的情人翘起嘴角，知道自己总是被原谅的那个。然而他的长官又要他承诺了，这不肯吃亏的老狐狸诱哄他：“告诉我你永远不会让我收到白十字基金会的支票。”

‘这我可不能保证’，邦德想，但他仍然如同无数次做过的那样，闭着眼应了一声：“是的，加雷斯。”

他很快转头睡去了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 以下仅供参考：
> 
> 1.关于身高：丹尼尔180，拉叔183，1英寸=2.54厘米  
2.M的穿着有参考007原著小说。  
3.《金手指》中提到白十字基金会是情报局的福利机构，是专门为那些殉职的男女情报员家属们设立的。


End file.
